The Sleepover
by DarkVanitas157
Summary: Chie has invited Yu over for the weekend and a game of Truth or Dare transpires into something very serious. Chie/Yu. LEMON.


Yu stood infront Chie's house. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Chie had invited Yu over her house this weekend to hang out and do stuff. Yu, not having any plans, accepted her invitation. He never really knew why Chie invited him over. Usually she would invite Yukiko or any of her other friends, Yu quickly shaked the thought from his head and continued to wait for an answer to the door. The door opened and Chie's mom greeted him with a welcoming smile.

"Hello there, Narukami-kun." Ms. Satonaka smiled.

"Hello Ms. Satonaka, is Chie home?" Yu asked politely. nodded and bean to call her daughter down.

"Chie! Your friend is here!" She called. "Chie!"

"Coming!" A voice called back.

"You'll have to excuse her, she was too busy tampering her video games." Ms. Satonaka chuckled. Yu joined in with her, "I understand."

Soon, Chie came trotting down the stairs. She wore a light green tanktop with dark blue bike shorts that showed off her nice, smooth thighs and yellow ankle socks. And around her neck was a small, silver necklace. "Hey Yu." Chie smiled as she greeted her friend.

"Well, i'm going to go back to watch my soap operas. I'll leave you two to your fun." And with that, Chie's mom left to go back to her room. Chie grinned and wrapped her arms around Yu's neck and gave him a hug. "Ready for a night of fun?"

"Sure, as long as you don't fall asleep first." Yu teased.

"No way! I'm way too pumped!" Chie said excitedly. "What are you waitin' for? Come on in!"

She grabbed Yu's wrist and yanked him inside. Chie shut the front door and lead Yu upstairs to her room. Yu blushed lightly as he saw Chie's butt and thighs softly jiggle as she walked up the steps. He could tell that she wasn't wearing any panties because he could see the outline of her clit and the way that her ass jiggled and moved around in her shorts. "Easy Chie.." Yu said softly as she continued to pull him upstairs.

Once they got upstairs, Chie opened her door and they were finally there. Chie's room was covered in posters, mostly Kung Fu themed. She had a punching bag hanging from the ceiling and plush dolls lined up perfectly on her bed. She had a TV and hooked up to it was a Playstation 3, and it seems that she was playing a game. Looks to be a fighting game. And top of it all, her room smelled like meat. Figures.

"Welcome to mi casa." Chie smiled confidently.

"Wow, it's so...you.." Yu said peering across the room. Chie giggled.

"Pretty cool, huh? Wanna play some games?"

"Uh, sure." Yu nodded

Yu threw his duffle bag next to Chie's bed and took off his shoes and places them by the door. They sat down in front of the TV in the criss-cross position, Chie reached foward and pulled out a bucket of games.

"I've got Street Fighter, Tekken, Catherine..." Chie cycled threw her collection of games. "Street Fighter sounds good.." Yu said calmly. Chie smirked.

"Oh, you don't wanna see me in that. I'm _waaay _too pro for you, Narukami."

Yu laughed. "Pro huh? We'll just see about that."

"Okay, lemme just save first and we'll pop in the game."

Chie quickly saved her game and replaced that game with Super Street Fighter IV. "Here ya go." Chie handed Yu the second controller and they both waited for the game to load up. Once it finished loading up, they skipped the intro cutscene and went straight to Versus mode and began to select their fighters.

"I call dibs on Fei Long!" Chie squealed.

"Fair enough! I've got Ken!" Yu smirked confidently.

They quickly chose everything required to continue on to the match. Chie's eyes darted over to Yu, who was deadset on beating Chie. They tightened their grip on their controllers.

"**WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP?!" **The game barked at them.

"Me of course." Chie stuck her tongue out at the silver haired boy.

"You wish.." Yu muttered.

**"FIGHT!"**

Their fighters dashed towards eachother and they mashed buttons, trying to get one another into a combo. Chie's character, Fei Long, was destroying Yu's fighter, Ken with devestating combos. Chie's thumbs danced upon her controller, "Here comes the Ultra!"

Chie showed a merciless smile and she activated her Ultra combo. Yu scoffed and his thumbs rapidly moved across his controller and made Ken mess up Fei Long's chance for his attack. Chie exclaimed loudly, "W-What?! But-"

"You were too far away Chie-chan, never activate the special attack when you are far apart from an opponent." Yu coached. Chie glared at her friend, "Shut it! There's _no_ way in hell I'm lettin' you beat me!"

Ken dashed towards Fei Long and pulled off a combo that managed to take the remains of Fei Long's lifebar. Chie's fighter screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

**"K.O!"**

"Look's like I'm the winner of the first round." Yu smiled at Chie with satisfaction. Her cheeks flushed red. Chie growled lowly as the next match began. Yu made Ken pull Fei Long into a combo, soon transforming into a super art. Chie squealed as she was losing badly. She waited until Yu finally beat her to call time out.

"Time out? But I won fair and square!" Yu exclaimed.

"Ah Ah Ah! I gotta to the bathroom. Now you be a good boy and sit until I get back." Chie winked at Yu, then left the room. Yu couldn't help but watch her leave, her ass bouncing as she walked away to the restroom. He felt his pants getting tight, crimson red stained his cheeks. Lust and desire was trying to take over Yu's mind. Thoughts about fucking Chie flooded his head, but they were only friends, if Yu sleeps with her then that'll be the end of their friendship. They wouldn't be able to talk to eachother and tease eachother like how they were doing just moments ago. But, what if Chie likes Yu the same way, then it wouldn't be feel weird if they had sex. Yu was thinking way too hard about the situation and came to one conclusion. Test her.

"I'm back!" Chie announced as she walked back into the room. She sat down next to Yu.

"Ready for more?" Chie said, picking up her controller. Yu hesitated, "How about we watch a movie instead?" Chie smiled.

"Your on..."

* * *

Later on, Chie and Yu sat silently on her bed. It was late at night and they were already bored. Since Chie's mom works late tonight, they had the whole house to themselves. Chie looked at Yu was a sly smile, "Wanna play truth or dare?"

"Sure. I guess, nothin' else to do." Yu sighed.

They both climbed onto the bed and sat there. Chie began to think of some dares.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Is it true that you like Yukiko?"

"Mm. No, she's just a friend." Yu replied. Chie blushed and smiled. "Your turn."

"Truth or dare?" Yu asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to do twenty jumping jacks without stopping."

"Pfft, easy.."

Chie got up and turned her back towards Yu and began to do jumping jacks. Chie's ass jumping up and down along with her, and Yu felt like a pervert by looking at her ass while she jumped. "...5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10..."

Chie looked back and saw Yu staring. A blushed rose across her cheek bones and she turned her head foward. "...16, 17, 18, 19, 20!"

Chie did a small victory dance to herself and sat back down. "You alright?"

"Oh, i-it's nothing. I'm fine Chie."

"Then why are you blushing so hard, weirdo?"

"I am?" Yu felt his face, it was really warm. Chie smiled a little. "I've got a question to ask you." Chie said.

"Go ahead."

Chie looked away, "Do...do you like me?"

Yu's heart jumped. Chie looked at the boy, waiting for an answer. "Why do you ask?" Yu asked. Chie shook her head. "I caught you staring at my ass you perv."

"You knew i would look anyways," Yu chuckled. Chie stuck her tongue out at Yu.

"Anyways, it's my turn. So, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Chie smiled. "I dare you to kiss me."

Yu's eyes widen. He's gotta kiss Chie? It wasn't a bad thing, but she obviously wants to. Yu smirked, "Fine, can't be that hard, right?" he crawled over to Chie and sat in front of her. Yu carressed Chie's cheek, making her blush slightly. Chie's lips trembled and Yu slowly got closer. Their lips were just a second from touching. "Stop breathing on me, that tickles." Chie whispered. Yu looked into her honey brown eyes, seeing the nervousness in them.

"Uhh..Nevermind," Chie quickly turned away from Yu. "What's wrong?"

"I've never kissed a boy before, what if I'm a bad kisser?" Chie said shyly. Yu chuckled. "C'mere, just follow my movements." Yu said, turning Chie's face towards his. Chie bit her bottom lip nervously, then Yu's lips met with her's. A faint moan came from Chie as Yu slowly kissed her. Her lips were very warm and were as soft as a baby's skin. Chie puckered her lips and began to follow his actions and kiss back, Yu's hand crept up Chie's shirt and he rubbed her stomach. The brunette gasped as she felt his hands on her stomach, they felt warm and smooth. "Y-Yu.."

Yu pulled away from her, leaving her with a dazed look on her face. "That..was amazing." Yu smiled. "Truth or dare, Chie?"

"Truth." Chie sighed.

"Is it true that you want to kiss me again?" Yu smiled.

Chie looked away shyly. It _did_ feel nice. Chie got on top of Yu and placed her hands on his shoulders. Yu grabbed Chie's plump ass and kissed her neck, making her gasp lightly, "W-wait.." Chie moaned, Yu didn't hear her and continued her nip and kiss at her neck. "I th-thought we were kissing." Yu slid his hand down to Chie's clothed pussy and began to finger her from the outside of her pants. "Mmm.." Chie moaned, she felt herself become soaked as she felt Yu's fingers rub and tease her there. "Ahh..Yu..not there..please.."

Yu kissed at Chie's collarbone, his tongue licked her neck vigorously. He wanted her body, so he took it and had it all to himself. Yu raised her shirt up and revealed her stomach. Chie quickly placed her hands on his wrists and prevented him from going any further. "Yu...we'll get in deep, deep trouble if the neighbors hear us." She whispered.

"Just try to be quiet," Yu said. "And don't moan so much."

Chie pouted. "Fine, just don't do anything too crazy."

Yu smiled and kissed her slowly as her raised her shirt up to her neck and revealed her nice and round breasts. "Lay down," Yu calmly demanded. Chie lied down on her stomach, she felt Yu's hands clamp on her hips and raised her round, plump ass into the air. She hugged her pillow as Yu slid her shorts down and exposed her bare ass. He unzipped his pants and took out his hard erection. He spit in the crack of Chie's ass, lubricating it as he knew what he was about to do. "Here goes." Yu slid his erection in between Chie's fat cheeks, he pushed her ass cheeks closer together for more pleasure. Chie looked back and bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning. Chie looked so sexy at this angle, Yu didn't want to cum too fast, so he moved at a slow pace. But her cheeks felt so soft and squishy, he picked up a little speed. "Ah.." Chie moaned softly. Yu got a little bit harder and he kept sliding his erection in and out of her crack, watching her cheeks jiggle in the process. Chie liked this, she didn't want this to stop. "Mmm.." she moaned.

Yu went even faster this time, as he clearly enjoyed this too. He felt himself about to cum he finished moving in between Chie and came all over her back. Chie squirted all over Yu's erection. Chie looked back at Yu with a burning blush on her face, her body was a little sweaty. "Give..me more.." she whispered. Yu was shocked at her statement, Chie pulsated her ass cheeks against his hardened erection. "I want you inside of me."

Yu smirked and spit on his erection and decided to insert himself inside of Chie from behind. He did just that, Chie bit down on her pillow as Yu inserted himself into her tight, wet pussy. Chie's ass bounced all over the place as she got fucked from behind. Yu grabbed her ass cheeks roughly, almost leaving light red marks on them. "Ahhh," Chie moaned. Yu grabbed Chie's arm and continued to fuck her as hard as he could. "Na-Narukami-kun!"

Chie was so tight and warm, Yu didn't even pull out. He just made movements. "Damn, Chie..." Yu muttered under his breath. Chie buried her face into her pillow to keep from being heard, as she didn't want her neighbors to come banging on the door. She squirmed around, trying to make Yu cum faster so that they could get this over and done with. "Chie, slow down a bit.."

"What's wrong, you can't handle all of this?" Chie taunted, she grabbed one of her ass cheeks and moved it up and down, all while sticking her tongue out at Yu. The silver haired boy blushed deeply and moved alot more rougher. "Nhaahh! I-Is that..all you g-got?" Chie stuttered in slight pain. Yu couldn't hold his orgasm for any longer, he pulled out and came all over Chie's ass, warm and wet semen leaking down her plumps cheeks. Chie turned around and lied down on top of Yu. "Yu..."

"Hm?"

"I love you.."

"As do I," Yu replied, kissing Chie head. After that, they fell fast asleep.

* * *

(Next Morning)

Yu slept quietly, his pants still undone from last night's occurance. While Chie slept beside him, her lower half comepletely naked. All of a sudden, Chie opened her eyes sleepily. "Morning already?"

She got out of bed and walked out to go to the bathroom. Chie realized that she was literally half naked and quickly ran back into her room and shut the door and locked it. "Wh-Why am i naked?!" Chie yelled. Yu yawned and opened his eyes. "Morning, love."

"Yu," Chie blushed and covered herself up with her hands. "Don't look at me."

"Why, i've already seen you naked."

Chie squealed. "What?!"

"Remember last night?"

"Last night?"

Memories of last night flooded her mind. Chie produced a deep red blush across her face. She quickly ran over to Yu and covered his mouth. "Look lover boy, don't speak of this to anyone. Not Yosuke, Yukiko. Anyone."

Yu nodded, then Chie grabbed Yu's jaw forcefully. "Now, C'mere.."

Chie forced Yu in a tongue filled kiss, swirling her tongue around in his mouth and sucked his bottom lip. She pulled away. "Um...d-did i kiss you too hard?"

Yu shook his head. "I liked it."

"Oh. Well are we like...a thing now?" Chie sat on the bed. Yu hugged her, "Sure."

Chie smiled and hugged back. "So..wanna go to the mall later on?"


End file.
